


［Jaytim］情侣周末

by AmoraObsidian



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraObsidian/pseuds/AmoraObsidian
Summary: 杰森·托德和提姆·德雷克的专属情侣周末





	［Jaytim］情侣周末

**Author's Note:**

> 有大量私设、错误和ooc

提姆失踪了。

或者说，红罗宾在结束周五晚上的夜巡后失联了。

彼时布鲁斯·韦恩正舒舒服服的躺在床上享受为数不多的懒觉。正义联盟的组建耗费了蝙蝠侠大量精力，他需要足够的睡眠来消除疲惫。因此，即使阿尔弗雷德已经站在床边，布鲁斯也只是掀开一直眼皮，“让我再睡十分钟。”

“布鲁斯少爷，提姆少爷失踪了。”向来处变不惊的老管家语气里难道带上焦虑。

“什……么？”处于休眠状态的大脑坚持拒绝布鲁斯的思考。

“提姆少爷失踪了。”

三秒钟后，布鲁斯噌的一下从床上弹起来。

提姆的卧室和前一天阿福打扫过的一样干净整洁，而连谜语人都知道提摩西·德雷克从未打破在一分钟内迅速把房间变成狗窝的惊人记录。（达米安：提图斯的窝比它干净多了！！！）所以，世界上最好的侦探大师立刻得出结论：提姆昨天晚上根本没回来。这个认知让蝙蝠侠惊恐不已。曾经的噩梦再度浮现，近在咫尺的爆炸、小丑尖锐的笑声、二代罗宾的死亡，厚重的无力感让布鲁斯几乎窒息。他已经失去过一个孩子了，难道历史又要重演吗？

不！蝙蝠侠绝不容忍自己犯相同的错误。

布鲁斯定了定神，重新开口道，“查监控了吗？”

“小丑还在阿卡姆带着。先知已经在调查哥谭的监控了，但目前还没有发现。”

“很好，去通知夜翼、罗宾和……红罩头”

 

布鲁斯被阿福勒令不许出门，无论以哪种身份。所以蝙蝠侠只好黑着脸在蝙蝠洞提供技术支持。红罩头关掉了他的信息端，搜寻的任务就落在了夜翼和罗宾身上。在达米安的坚持下，他们决定分头行动，通过微型耳机联系，试图寻找红罗宾可能留下的任何踪迹。

“我反对！”达米安在耳机里大声抗议，“德雷克肯定是摄入过多咖啡因猝死了。我们完全没有找他的必要！”

“不不不，小D。”迪克仍然是一副好大哥的做派，但也不难听出他语气里的担忧，“提宝是我们的兄弟，我们当然要把他找回来。不过提宝确实该戒咖啡了。 ”

“谁跟他是兄弟！”

无暇去管夜翼和罗宾的争吵，布鲁斯接到来自先知的消息。“布鲁斯，我追踪到提姆最后一次出现在……小翅膀的安全屋，离韦恩庄园最近的那所。”

耳机里，这场由第一课单方面说教为主的争论最终以达米安一个响亮的哼结束。他们自动忽略了先知的消息。达米安在街上漫无目的的走着，然后，在抬头的时候他看到了一扇熟悉的窗户——一扇被他踹碎过无数次的可怜的红罩头的安全屋上的窗户。

红罩头当然是罗宾的重点打击对象，对达米安·韦恩同样是。

只是，一个小小的遗憾：罗宾和达米安都无法在白天人来人往的街道上公然爬到五楼翻窗而入。

＞Tt＜，达米安转身闪入楼道，下次可就没那么幸运了。

也幸运不到哪去。

大门被踹掉一半，惨兮兮的斜靠在墙上。达米安大摇大摆的进去，没有想象中的怒吼和搏斗，空无一人的屋子沉默的承受着达米安的怒火。

没劲。

愚蠢的托德居然不在家，达米安恶劣的踢翻旁边的垃圾桶——垃圾桶也是空的。这让达米安更加烦躁，耳机里传来的迪克的声音无疑是火上浇油。

 

“新消息，提姆最后一次出现在小翅膀的安全屋，离庄园最近的那所。”

“我就在那里。”达米安打断迪克。

“我马上过去。”

结束通话，达米安决定独自搜查一遍。厨房、浴室并无异常，客厅也没有破绽，那么，最后一个目标——卧室，干净整洁，窗台上的盆栽生机勃勃，书桌上还摆着红罩头等等所有装备。等等，装备？达米安一件件数过去，通讯设备是双人份的。红罩头要这么多设备干什么？

桌子上的红罩头傻乎乎的冲他笑，达米安把它翻过来，果不其然在下面发现了一张纸条：

 

鸟宝和我私奔了。   
\-----杰森·托德 

 

“Fuck！”

“唉，你不可以骂人哟。”迪克的身影立在门外。

达米安向他晃了晃手中的字条。

“哦妈特法克惹！”

“总之，我们先回去吧……”迪克一脸复杂的提议，罗宾勉强与夜翼达成共识，冷漠的跟在他后面。

走到门口时，迪克突然转过身，“哦，说起来，这扇门是怎么回事？”

“显然，”罗宾面不改色，“这扇门质量太差了。”

……

蝙蝠洞

那张无辜纸条被所有人投以谴责的目光，蝙蝠侠暗自松了口气，同时他的怒气也达到了前所未有的高度。

“呃、起码、提宝没事对吧哈哈哈，”迪克觉得自己有必要帮两个弟弟分担一下蝙蝠侠的怒火，“想开点，布鲁斯，”他努力挤出一个干巴巴的微笑，“说起来，提宝居然和小翅膀在一起了哈哈哈。”

迪克确实成功的吸引了蝙蝠侠的火力，阿福和达米安趁此开溜。等到可怜迪克反应过来后，整个蝙蝠洞只剩下冰冷的死亡凝视。

在老蝙蝠的阴影下，迪克忍不住往后缩了缩。

真当是无助弱小又可怜。

迪克：嘤qwq

“迪克，”布鲁斯阴恻恻的笑起来，“你说，我是那种不近人情思想顽固的家长吗。”

“呃……”迪克引以为傲的语言能力突然失效，满脑子都是大写的完蛋了。我能点头说是啊是啊，顽固不冥心比石坚说的不就是你吗。有生之年能亲口听到你承认这个错误真是令我动容。

是什么捂住了我的嘴？

强烈的求生欲告诉迪克，沉默是金。

迪克只好继续……呃……

……

“大红，”提姆趴在沙发上看他的全能男友收拾行李，“我们就这样溜出来真的没问题吗？”

“放心，”杰森抛给他一个飞吻，“我留了张字条。”

“好吧，那我们一会去干嘛。”

杰森头也不抬，“约会。”

实际上，杰森和提姆现在正位于圣托里尼岛。根据杰森的口供，他的鸟宝宝每天奔波于夜巡、公司会议以及和小蝙蝠崽子斗智斗勇，已经一个月没有好好休息了。作为一个尽职尽责的男朋友，他自认为有必要采取措施防止提姆真的猝死在垃圾堆或咖啡因里，比如说度假。

杰森为此做足了准备，扔掉所有通讯设备，伪造好新的身份，甚至动用飞船——罗伊是司机，以确保及时到达目的地。当杰森把这个名为“杰森·托德和鸟宝宝的专属情侣周末”的计划告诉提姆时，提姆立刻欢呼起来，“太棒了！大红，”常年在咖啡因里醉生梦死的眼睛看起上去亮晶晶的，“你真是个天才！”

于是杰森美滋滋的得到了第一个回报，一个提姆主动扑上来的亲亲。天知道一向乖巧的鸟宝宝疯起来的样子有多迷人。杰森伸手扣住提姆的后脑，加深了这个吻。当他们终于舍得放开彼此时，提姆已经被杰森抵在墙上，他气喘吁吁的竖起食指放在唇前，“也许、度假的时候，我们可以玩点刺激的。”

艹

杰森忍不住爆了粗口，他简直爱死这个小混蛋了。

……

杰森和提姆像所有普通的情侣那样手牵手漫步在岛上。期间，提姆倒是真的如同刚破壳的鸟宝宝般对所有事物分外好奇。

“大红，快看！那片沙滩是黑色的耶！”

“那是柏莉萨海滩，我们晚上可以过去散步。”

“大红，这儿的建筑为什么都是蓝白色的。他们不会视觉疲劳吗？”

“可能是地方特色，小红。”杰森及时的在下个问题冒出来之前抢过话头，“好了，我们该去吃饭了。”

在他们点菜的时候，提姆开始喋喋不休的提问“酿西红柿为什么叫酿西红柿”等诸如此类的问题。杰森几次想要打断他，但是当杰森看到提姆罕见的兴奋劲时，他又有点不忍心了。算啦，杰森在心里自我安慰，体谅对方的小毛病难道不是一个好伴侣应有的义务吗。

所以杰森最后只是夹了块烤肉卷塞进提姆嘴里，“快点吃，吃完带你去游泳。”

……

圣托里尼岛无愧于海边度假胜地的称号，特指“海边”。

“大红！”提姆扒着泳池边大喊，“我会游泳了！”

“不。”杰森在岸边平静的指出问题，“你那叫狗刨。”

！

提姆愤怒的朝杰森扬起一阵水花，并杰森以一个风骚的走位避开后开始掰着手指控诉杰森对他做过的种种不可饶恕的罪行。

“你上周倒了我的咖啡！大上周也是！对，还有大大上周和大大大上周……”

杰森乐不可支的看着提姆在那“大大大”的念叨，“除了倒咖啡我还做过什么对不起你的事情吗？”

“你去年逼我吃胡萝卜！还要我喝牛奶！热的！”

“嘿！那是阿福让你吃的。我只是把东西端给你而已。”杰森举起双手示意投降，一个大胆的想法在脑内成型，“走吧，我们该回去了。”

第二天，饶是提姆再热爱泳池时光也不得不屈服于粘稠厚重的雾气下。

“加油啊小红，你已经走五步了。”杰森站在外面给提姆打气。

“我放弃了。”提姆一溜小跑回安全地带宣布，“你自己去逛吧，顺便帮我带午饭。”

“那好吧。”杰森耸耸肩，转身去了里酒店最近的超市。

“所以这些东西为什么会出现在我面前！”提姆爆发出惊天动地的尖叫，“为什么！大红！给我个解释！”

TBC_


End file.
